


戒断反应

by Ginssianta



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginssianta/pseuds/Ginssianta
Summary: 骨科哥哥和弟弟的故事没有人名
Relationships: 哥哥/弟弟
Kudos: 3





	戒断反应

**Author's Note:**

> 他们选择成为对方的瘾症。

弟弟从戒毒中心出来一个月了。弟弟不是亲弟弟，是妈妈再婚的叔叔带来的孩子，长着一双漂亮的小鹿眼，笑起来露出一颗虎牙。

那天，地表温度飙升至四十度以上，滚滚热浪晕开在弟弟的刘海上，于是刘海变得湿乎乎的，贴着眼帘。他忍不住多看了两眼，弟弟的眼角也有点红，皮肤在阳光照射下通透起来，隐隐能看到细小的血管，这时候不像年糕了。

很多年没见过弟弟了。小时候的弟弟就是一块年糕，他的皮肤不似一般的白，是密实的。弟弟喜欢自背后伸出手臂圈住他，因为比他矮上许多，每次这样头都只能挨到他的腰。

如今的弟弟长高了，只比他矮一个头。只不过还和以前那样瘦。

他们一言不发地回了家。

已经和哥哥一起生活快一个月了，他依旧不爱说话，兄弟俩之间的气氛如同一潭死水。

哥哥到晚上才回来，他则是整天待在家里。

他偶尔还是会产生戒断反应。冷汗从额头冒出来，一直淌落到鼻尖。已经七月半了，他还是和在戒毒所一样怕冷，膝盖抵着胃，如同婴儿一般蜷缩着，自我分泌出的粘液仍然使他的身体冷如冰霜，他需要一个温暖的子宫。

不，他还是需要海洛因。不管是精神上，还是肉体上。

他就这样躺在地上，头和地面撑起一个小小的三角形，光便从这里穿过，一点点黏在他的额角。他半阖着眼盯着那扇门，心里半空着。

哥哥。

哥哥什么时候回来。

好想你。

这是隐秘的，禁忌的情愫。是哥哥不知道的事。戒断反应的时候连思愫都泛起情潮的味道。他无师自通地张开双腿，手缓慢地滑至小腹，再往下，到了那个在梦里无数次被哥哥取悦的地方。他的脚尖和地面折出一个好看的角度，踝骨浮出一丝丝殷红。

可是他却死死咬住了嘴唇。在戒毒所里，他不敢发出喘息。

哥哥正坐在他面前，眼里似乎要溢出水来。

那是不是春水呢？他想。幻觉中的哥哥总是这样，如水的眼神浸泡他的心脏直至掉下碎屑，好像他的心脏是纸做的。

恍惚间他终于泄了出来，激烈的情潮过后，他全身都被挖空，骨骼和心脏死死撑着这副躯体。腥气飘进鼻子，这时候哥哥动了。

哥哥细长的手指被淋湿了。是他下的那场过云雨。哥哥笑着，手指触到了他的嘴唇，轻点几下之后，插进来他的嘴里。

他顺从地把哥哥的手指含住了，手指的温度略低于口腔，但不要紧，他的舌头熟练地绕上去，企图用这样的温热融化它。

哥哥的手指最终是被他捂热了，融化成一潭春水被他给吞了下去。

这次的幻觉比任何一次都要清晰，他甚至看到了哥哥腕骨上细小的一道疤。

下次一定要亲吻那道疤。

他回来的时候，弟弟在沙发上睡着了。房里打着空调，他进卧室去，拿了薄毯，轻手轻脚地弟弟盖上。

明明空调温度这样低，他一进来就感觉干燥得不行，弟弟却是湿漉漉的，身上的皮肤像是能挤出汁水。

他瞥到弟弟的手肘，那里是嫩粉色的。

他移开眼神，转身去了厨房，该做晚饭了。

晚饭时间，两人之间的气氛还是一如往常。就像仅仅因为餐厅里席位满了而不得不凑成一桌的陌生人。

嘴里的菜被他嚼的稀碎，咽下去也放慢了速度，最后他开口问了一句：“你打算……回学校吗？”

对面的人夹菜的筷子停住。长长的刘海挡住了弟弟的眼睛，投下一片阴影。

“我说想回，就能回吗？”弟弟的声音轻飘飘地飘进他的耳朵。

他莫名有些恼火：“那你想一直就待在家吗？如果你想，学校那边……”

“不用，”弟弟的音量突然提高了，堪堪打断他的话，“你不用管我。”

他放下筷子，想去寻找弟弟的眼睛，可弟弟一直低头吃着饭：“你是我弟弟，你说不管就不管？那你当初为什么要吸……”他意识到自己马上要说错话，立马掐断了声音。

可是弟弟已经站起来了，端起碗筷走向厨房：“今天我洗碗吧。”

他三下两下把剩下的饭都塞进嘴里，他只想堵住这张不受脑子控制的嘴。

自弟弟回家之后，他们就没有好好地谈过一次，于是至今也不知道弟弟涉毒的原因变成了一个正常现象。

家里如同一个萎靡的花室。

浴室亮起暖黄的灯光，弟弟在洗澡。他盯着那片暖黄出了神，门是磨砂的，弟弟朦胧的身影正好能被窥见。

他好瘦。他想。弟弟长了个子，仍然薄得像一片纸，一伸手就能把他搂个满怀。

那片嫩红钻入他的脑海，弟弟的身上还有几处是这样的？

那影子却如同塞壬的歌声一样，他情不自禁就想靠近。浴室里的水声逐渐变近，他开始想象水珠从弟弟的下颌流连至漂亮的锁骨，在锁骨窝里汇聚成一片小小的湖。

突然暗了下来。伴随着一阵电流的滋滋声。

停电了。

他下意识就冲门伸出了手，门却突然开了，弟弟惊愕的神情直直撞进他的双眼。

他尴尬地咳嗽了一声，却看到弟弟光裸的小腿，优美的曲线令他呼吸一滞，一股温热自小腹升腾出来，向上游离包裹住他的心脏。

该死。

他连忙退到一边，很识趣地没有开口解释。

会说错话的。

弟弟又回浴室去穿上浴巾后出来了。这时候他才说：“是停电，这里租金便宜，电路经常出问题。”

弟弟什么也没说，只点点头。

一直到十一点也没来电。家里黑漆漆一片，借着一点月光，他们勉强能看见对方。弟弟不知道他在看他。弟弟的头侧着对着窗外，他在屋内的黑暗区域里站着，目光黏在弟弟身上。

过了很久。

“看来不会来电了。睡觉吧。”

他做了一个梦。

坐在他对面的人拿出了一包白色的粉末，昏暗的灯光下，那个人的面目模糊不清。

吸一口。那人说。吸一口你就能见到你哥哥了。

哥哥。朝思暮想的哥哥。

他心一紧，海洛因被他灌进喉咙，嘴唇上干裂的纹路也被白色粉末挤满。

很快他便进入了幻镜中。哥哥的声音由远及近，他于是变成了一个蜜桃，被哥哥的进出弄得汁水四溅。在梦里，他和哥哥酣畅淋漓地做了一次爱。

他从不满足于这一次，吸毒的次数越来越频繁。他在追求更猛烈，更真实的梦境。

他知道迟早会被抓。警笛的声音其实并没有多刺耳。

他因为吸毒被遣送回国。

那一刻他伤痕累累的心上似乎愈合了几道。他入狱了，他却觉得自己逃狱了。

回到了哥哥在的地方。

入狱之前哥哥来了，因为哥哥是他在世界上唯一的监护人了。是监护人。

哥哥是什么样的反应他已经不记得了。但那天他献祭一样的心情却久久无法散去。

我就是吸毒了。

可他却不敢告诉哥哥为什么。

即使是现在，他们之间似乎有某种心照不宣。谁也不主动提起吸毒的事情。他又想起那天晚上哥哥未说完的话。

那你当初为什么要吸毒？

因为你啊。因为想你。

他很想大喊出声。他所有的平静顷刻就瓦解。

哥哥却止住了话，他顿时就如同泄了气一样，再也不愿看哥哥，起身逃走了。他感到哥哥其实也没那么想知道他为什么吸毒。正视这个问题的代价必定是鲜血淋漓。哥哥不愿意。

于是他只能小心翼翼的缩回去。泥潭边上始终都只有他一个人，想脱身走，他却分不清自己是走不了，还是不想走了。

“呲”的一声，瓶盖被他准确地掷进垃圾桶，这是今天喝的第五瓶可乐。

便利店的阿姨从旁经过，拍了拍他的肩膀，提醒他泡面时间早已经过了。他这才惊觉，连忙拿下压着泡面盖的筷子，热气猝不及防扑进眼睛，烫得他迅速转过了头。

他的眼里短暂洇起了一阵氤氲的水雾，可他还是看到了那两个亲吻的男孩儿。

是在店里打工的大学生。两个人都很紧张，这似乎是一场密谋已久的亲吻。货架的边角投下两人的影子。

他怔怔地看着，也忘了避开视线，直到其中一个男孩儿走到他的面前。

他心里暗叫一声不好，急急忙忙就去撕扯一次性筷子，情急之下竟然掰断了一边。

他尴尬至极，耳朵根子也红了，正准备走，那男孩儿却递给他一双新的筷子。他犹豫了一下，接过筷子，紧接着听见男孩儿问：“哥你看见了吧？”男孩儿的声音底气不足，还有点儿害怕。

他装作淡然的样子唆了一口面，轻描淡写地答了句是。为了照顾男孩儿的感受，于是他很爽快地说：“没事儿。我就当没看见。”

内心深处很想回避，不知道为什么，他不可抑制地就想起那张白净的脸。

可男孩儿却又问他：“哥你……怎么看我们这个群体呢？”

这还做上社会调查了。他潦草地结束了对话，找了个借口出了便利店。从口袋里掏出香烟和火机，点燃，动作熟稔地像是有多年烟龄的老烟民。尼古丁刺激着他的感官，有关弟弟的一切被他的大脑加工成一部无声的电影，持续不断地放映着。

他抽完了一整包烟。

他自己去了学校，得到了委婉的拒绝。

“你这才刚出来不久，不急着马上就上学，学业嘛，你这样优秀的学生，能去到外面交换留学，想来你自学能力是很强的。”

……

他不便说什么，谁会愿意让一个吸毒人士待在学校呢。他摇了摇头，觉得自己很可笑，他遵从哥哥意愿的原因并不是什么重新开始。

想逃避现实，又怕被哥哥瞧不起。

公交车迟迟不来，他不想再等，顶着烈日缓慢地向家走。正值溽暑时节，层层热浪烘得人心焦躁，每路过一个人，他好像都能听到他们在抱怨：这该死的天气。

他全身都湿透了，T恤汗津津地黏在身上。

暴汗过后，他觉得嗓子快要冒出火来，他很想喝水。

脑子里却一闪而过那些做过的梦。他梦到和哥哥在以前的那个家里，他们在门廊坐下，两个人一起吃着冰棍。他还记得哥哥凝着细小汗珠的鼻尖，哥哥嘴里糖精的甜味，他们在一台老旧的电风扇旁边互相爱抚对方，哥哥压着他，他背后都是凉席印子。

渴。

能解渴的不是水，也不是毒品，从来都只是哥哥。他这样想着，便有水珠从腮边落下。

终于到了家门口，他伸手去掏钥匙，可是并没有摸到。他确信自己出门时拿上了钥匙，那一定是走回来的时候掉了。

他的手放在门把上，哥哥回来是三个小时以后的事情了。他突然就生出一股怒气，压抑着想要狠狠踢门。他的背影也是狼狈的，看上去很累。

这时候有人从楼上下来了，是一家三口。

女人在看到他的下一刻就把孩子抱了起来，并且有意挡着孩子的眼睛。他们的表情都充满了戒备。

他冷眼瞧着。这些人都鄙视他吸毒呢。他心知肚明，面对别人一点都不感到羞愧。

偏偏他们不仅鄙视他，还要议论他。

“这就是那个吸毒的。”

“快走快走，孩子还在呢。真晦气。”

“真不知道他家长怎么回事，把他养成这样。”

“他哥哥一直住这儿，好久了，看着也过得不太好。”

“呵，那他哥也不是什么好东西……”

偏偏他们不仅议论他，还要议论他哥哥。

他并不是哑炮，只是被人以为点不燃。

比平常晚了一个小时回家。刚到楼下，一位老太太就叫住了他。

“唉！你是住三楼的吧！”

他应了声。

“哎呀，你好好管管你弟弟吧！是你弟弟吧，他今天可闯祸了，”老太太讲得唾沫横飞，“他和楼上那男的杠起来了，可他那身板弱不禁风，哪是人家对手，被打了！”

他仿佛被人狠狠撞了一下，手里的袋子掉在地上发出叮当的声音，这是他买来准备晚上喝的酒。

“你还不快回去！”老太太一巴掌拍在他肩上，他瞬间回过神来，捡起袋子往楼上跑去。

阶梯在他眼前晃动着，自己的喘气和心跳在轰炸耳膜。

尽头，弟弟瘫坐在家门口。

他蹲下身来，弟弟双眼紧闭，呼吸微弱，嘴角破了口子，此刻已经分泌出浑黄的粘液，这是结痂的前兆。弟弟的脸上有水泥阶梯的碎屑，干涸的泪痕在微弱的月光下凸显出来。

他把弟弟扛到了沙发上，然后又下楼去买了处理的药品。

他拿了东西坐到了沙发旁边的地上，拿出酒精，却忽地停下了动作。

弟弟的手臂挡着眼睛，却不断地有泪水涌出来，他没有发出一点点啜泣的声音，安静地宣泄着。

他死死盯着弟弟的眼泪，这一刻的他突然变得冷酷起来，打工的辛劳，弟弟的冷漠失语，自己恬不知耻的幻想……把他卷入一道黯淡的漩涡，他被裹挟着渐渐失去了理智。

于是他开了口，语气冰冷得像一块石头：“你现在这样，还要挑衅谁。”

弟弟的声音也毫无温度：“和你有关系么。”

“那你能让别人别来了跟我说让我管管你么。”

弟弟沉默了一阵，而后说：“你是不是觉得我很下贱。”

下贱。弟弟不是在问他，而是已经觉得自己是这样想他的。他忽然觉得自己那些幻想比任何时候都更荒唐，这一切的起源到底是什么。

海洛因。毒品。弟弟吸了毒。

他怎么也没想到曾经那个白净斯文的弟弟回去沾染这样丑陋的东西。他失望，暴怒，弟弟走后他过得并不好，靠着几份散工维持着生活，弟弟带给他窒息的背叛感。同时他也恨着自己，即使弟弟做了这样的事情，他依旧无法舍下他，甚至到现在都不敢问弟弟为什么吸毒。

为什么，为什么啊？

弟弟坐起身，伸手就要从他手中拿过酒精。

他的弟弟，还是在推开他。

他躲开了弟弟的手，声音里终于带上了情绪：“你到底为什么要这样。”

弟弟不回答，又要去夺他手里的酒精，他红了眼，扬起手就给了弟弟一巴掌。

弟弟的脸上立马浮现一个红红的掌印，嘴角本来已经结痂的伤口被他这一巴掌打得再度裂开来。弟弟全身都在颤抖，他心里却有个魔鬼一直催生着他所有的黑暗：“说啊！你为什么要吸毒？”

他全身骨头都在痛，哥哥的逼问把他推进深渊，他挣扎着要站起来。

得逃。我不想待在这里！

可是哥哥力气好大，摁住他的肩膀让他动弹不得，耳边回响着哥哥的逼问。

你为什么要吸毒？！

他撑不住情绪失控了：“我不想说！我不想说！”

哥哥却不可能放过他，于是他一口咬在哥哥的手臂上，趁着哥哥吃痛的间隙想要逃进卧室锁起来。混乱中，他跌倒在地，还没站起来就被哥哥抓住了脚腕，近乎粗暴地把他拖了过去。

他眼里聚满了惊恐，而月光下哥哥压着他的样子与梦里截然相反，他身上的温度在一点点消退，他像是彻底碎裂一般大哭起来：“你想知道为什么！”

他已经止不住悲伤，继续哭喊着：“因为哥哥，因为你……因为你我变成现在这个样子……哥以为我过得好吗……送我出国……你凭什么送我出国……我恨……恨你这样我还爱你……没有你……我活不下去……所以……所以才吸毒……想见你……”

他哭得声音都哑了，哥哥的重量却全部压到了他身上。紧接着，他尝到了一滴咸。

他喃喃着，因为大哭过后还有些喘不过气：“想见你……唔……”哥哥用嘴唇捉住了他。

他吃力地睁开一点眼睛，看到了哥哥浓密的睫毛，此刻却湿漉漉的，哥哥在吻他。

这是他做了十年的梦。仅仅一个吻，他十年间所有爱而不得的心痛都在这一刻尽数泯灭，他全身都暖起来了。

“对不起……让你这样辛苦……”哥哥吻着他，嘴唇发着抖，“我也……一直都……爱你”说完这句话的哥哥趴在他胸口哭了。

在弟弟说出爱他的那一刻他就已经被摧毁了，他这才明白过来，他才是他的海洛因。

说不清弟弟是何时攫走了他的心。而现在，他的手掌上都是弟弟的温度，他同他吻着，烟草味都渡进弟弟的嘴里。

夏日的夜里，他们黏腻的身体贴在一起。在进入的那一刻起弟弟起了戒断反应，发出的喘息也变得断断续续，挽着他脖颈的手也渐渐放松，他却突然用起力来，每一下都撞得弟弟咬紧了嘴唇。

他低声笑了：“是疼还是爽？”他伸手去碰弟弟紧咬的双唇，指尖是一片清凉湿润，“我还在。”

弟弟也笑了，僵硬的身体逐渐平静下来，仰起头向他索吻。

那就这样吧。他想，从今以后，他们都成为对方的毒品，是对方戒不掉的瘾症。

因为戒断反应实在是，太痛了。


End file.
